


Everything Works Out in the End

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ask my brother, But I can see why they did it, But killing Merlin, F/M, Fix-It, I can see why they killed Roxy and JB, I couldn't figure out how to bring JB back though, I couldn't leave it like that!, I never liked her, I ranted as soon as the movie was over, I was a mess, M/M, Merlin could still be alive, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, So he's still gone, So she's gone, That was just over kill, There were also tears, Tilde is dead, We just didn't see him at the wedding, also, i don't like it, look - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: One day, when Eggsy is helping clean up the mess that is all that's left of the manor, a bomb safe room in found, still intact. Things go up for him from there.





	Everything Works Out in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I put everything in the tags that I probably should have put here. I went to see Golden Circle with my brother today and I bawled in the theater, just ask him. I'll probably go see it again, with my cousin, who pulled me into this hell hole of a fandom by freaking out at the trailer before Spiderman: Homecoming, because she said she wanted to see it and I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Movies are always better when you see them with someone who sees the world the way you do.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Rebuilding Kingsman was difficult with only two agents and Merlin lying unconscious in Statesman the same room Harry had stayed in while amnesiac, even with all of Statesman’s resources behind them. They started filling the ranks from the bottom, because Eggsy couldn’t stand the idea of replacing Roxy.

He was helping the construction crews clean out the wreckage of the headquarters a month after the bombing when one of the workers called out, saying he’d found something odd that he thought Eggsy would like to look at. Eggsy carefully picked his way through the wreckage to look at what the man was talking about.

It was a metal door, perfectly intact and upright, still on its hinges, still in its frame, still attached to a wall. He ran a hand over the metal before he pushed away a piece of wood that was hiding the biometric scanner. He put his hand over the panel, and the door, which had been hermetically sealed, hissed open. “Hello?” he called, pulling his gun from its holster as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. “Anybody in here?”

“Eggsy?”

“Rox!” Eggsy immediately dropped the gun, putting it back in its holster. “You’re alive!”

“Oh my God, Eggsy,” Roxy rushed forward and wrapped Eggsy in a hug. “What’s going on out there? I barely had time to get in here, I couldn’t get any messages out.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy murmured, holding Roxy as tightly as she was holding him. “God Rox, it’s beyond fine. I thought you were dead, thought I’d lost you and JB in one fell swoop.”

“JB?” Roxy asked, pulling back just enough to see his face. “God Eggsy, you look like shit.”

“Things haven’t been the easiest around here lately. Kingsman has been all but destroyed.”

“Who’s left?”

“The two of us,” Eggsy murmured, “Merlin’s been in a coma since the attack on Poppy’s base, which was about a week after the bombing,” he paused, smiling before continuing. “Harry’s alive Rox, he was in Kentucky and he didn’t know who he was, so Kingsman’s American counterpart, Statesman, was holding him to keep him safe. But he got his memory back, he’s alive Rox.”

“I know that look,” Roxy said. “What does Tilde think about this?”

“It doesn’t matter, she died in Poppy’s attack.”

“I’m so sorry Eggsy.”

“I’m not,” Eggsy responded, “Well, I mean, I’m not sorry she's dead, but she’d just broken up with me, because I couldn’t do my job and still be with her. Come on, let’s get out of here, I’m sure Arthur wants to see you.”

“Arthur?”

“Harry, a lot’s changed around here Rox.”

* * *

“Harry,” Eggsy looked at the man seriously as the other suggested Eggsy’s plans for the night might include meeting someone in a pub, “You know I’m in love with you, right? I have been since we met outside the police station.”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, “You could do so much better than an old man like me.”

“I really couldn’t,” Eggsy responded. “Harry, you’re the only person who’s ever believed in me, in my whole life, ever since my dad died, you’re the only person who’s ever believed I could be more than just some street thug.”

“That can’t be true,” Harry disagreed. “You have so much potential Eggsy, I can’t be the only person to have seen it.”

“You are,” Eggsy maintained. “You’ve seen my file Haz, is that the record of someone who had anyone believe in them?”

“Eggsy…”

“Just tell me,” Eggsy cut him off. “Do you feel the same about me? Because if you don’t, I’ll let this drop and we’ll go back to being just Arthur and Galahad.”

“Arthur should be a paragon of the rules,” Harry murmured. “But,” he said as Eggsy’s face fell and he started to turn away, “I’ve never been one to do what’s been expected of me, am I?”

“Not particularly,” Eggsy said, heart rising from the nosedive his heart had taken. “Neither have I, I think that’s why you chose me as your candidate.”

“So you think we would be good in a romantic relationship?”

“I hope we could,” Eggsy agreed. “I know we get on well, and I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you, and really, it’s only gotten worse, the longer I’ve known you, so why not give it a shot? If you’re up for it.”

“I would be amiable,” Harry nodded. “How do you think we should start?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy stepped forward into Harry’s space. “You could kiss me?”

Harry didn’t say anything more, leaning in and taking Eggsy’s mouth with his. “You have such wonderful ideas love,” Harry murmured, pulling back ever so slightly.

“You should tell Merlin that when he wakes up,” Eggsy responded. “I’m sure he’d get quite a laugh out of that.”

“Perhaps I will,” Harry agreed. “But for now, I’d not like to think of Merlin.”

“Oh, you have a plan now?” Eggsy teased.

“I do,” Harry smirked. “And I do believe you’ll like it, very much.”

“Well let me be the judge of that.”

* * *

All in all, they were able to recover two agents, including Roxy. Percival was a paranoid bastard with small, curious children who conducted all his Kingsman business that wasn’t done at HQ in person in a bunker much like the one that had saved Roxy. His children and partner, the former Lancelot, had been on the way home from a visit to James’ parents when the missiles had hit, leaving James to feel what Percival and Roxy had felt when he had ‘died’ at the hands, or feet, of Gazelle, if doubled by the loss of both of them in the same evening.

Everyone was relieved, not just that they wouldn’t have to replace two less agents, but at the fact that two of their friends weren’t dead.

Roxy spent every spare moment that she wasn’t helping with the training, on a mission, or getting to know the Statesman agents by Merlin’s bedside, reading aloud, mostly from books of Arthurian legend, which Eggsy found too amusing for his own good, but also from Tolkien and some Conan Doyle as well. He teased her mercilessly for it, if only because she had done the same to him when it had been Harry lying in the medical bed and him reading whatever he could get his hands on at HQ to the unconscious man.

It took almost a whole year for everything to be cleaned up, to get the new Kingsman store set up, and to replace all the agents they had lost, and Merlin still hadn’t woken up. 

“We have to be patient Rox,” Eggsy said, sitting next to her. “He was blown up by a landmine, we’re lucky he’s still alive.”

“I know,” Roxy murmured, “But still, I’m starting to lose hope here.”

“I wouldn’t lose faith in me so quickly Roxanne,” Merlin’s voice came from the bed, hoarse from a year in a coma. “Ye should know better by now.”

“Merlin!” Roxy gasped, sliding off her chair to kneel next to the bed, her head perfectly level with Merlin’s. “I was…”

“I know love,” Merlin murmured, his hand that was closest to Roxy, the one that wasn’t covered in medical apparatus, cupping her cheek. “I...How are you alive? I thought Poppy’s missile got you.”

“I was able to get to your special bunker just in time,” Roxy murmured. “And since my dad’s so paranoid, he’s still around too, and Pop was out of the house with the kids, so they’re all alright, but other than that, everyone else, all the other knights, have been replaced.”

“How long was I out?” Merlin asked, accepting the water Roxy held up for him.

“A year,” Eggsy said, “And it’s good to see you awake Merlin, but can you two please _not_ fuck in front of me please?”

“Sorry Eggsy,” Roxy stood. “Will you go tell Harry he’s awake?”

“No need,” Harry said from the doorway, Master Gherkin and Buddy, his and Eggsy’s new puppies who weren’t quite puppies anymore, trotting in at his heels. “It’s good to see you awake again old friend.”

“How did that happen, by the by?” Merlin asked. “I wasn’t expecting to wake up.”

“Whatever you sprayed that mine with didn’t just give us that split second,” Eggsy answered. “It decreased the bomb’s power just enough that it didn’t kill you. It did burn your legs beyond repair though, you’ll be wheelchair bound for the rest of your life.”

“At least I’ll have a life,” Merlin replied. “I’m sure my department has already made something for me?”

“It’s absolutely sick,” Eggsy agreed, “But you’re not going to get it for a while yet, you still have some healing up to do.”

“It’s been a year,” Merlin retorted, “What more healing do I have to do?”

“Physical therapy,” Harry answered, “It’s inconvenient, but it works, and it’s important.”

“If you insist,” Merlin sighed. “Let’s get on with it.”

* * *

In the end, there were still evil villains trying to take over the world, and there were still messes from both Valentine and Poppy that needed to be cleaned up, but Kingsman was on its feet, and its heads were as strong as ever, and working together with Statesman, they were going to do their best to save the world.

And their best, with every single member not being afraid to kick Death himself in the balls, was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not British, I don't own Kingsman, and this was written when I got home from seeing the movie and when I probably should have been sleeping. It also has not been beta'd, so let me know if you see any glaring mistakes in anything please!


End file.
